KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam
The KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam is a Gunpla that appears in Gundam Build Fighters Try and Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars. It is built and piloted by Sekai Kamiki. Technology & Combat Characteristics An original Gunpla built by Sekai with guidance from Shia Kijima after the 13th U-19 National Tournament, the Kamiki Burning Gundam has a high level of completion. Sekai used the TBG-011B Try Burning Gundam as a reference when creating it. Other than Sekai, no other fighter can bring out this Gunpla's full power. Like the Build Burning and Try Burning, the Kamiki Burning also emits Plavsky particles directly for propulsion and the transparent blue parts on its body seem to be for storing Plavsky Particles for later emission. Designed for melee combat, the Kamiki Burning can use a long sword stored on the rear waist during close range battle in addition to Sekai's "Jigen Haoh School" martial arts techniques and his newly created style of martial arts known as the "Kamiki Gunpla School". Unlike the Build Burning and Try Burning, Kamiki Burning can emit fire effects from its back even without assimilation, and these effects can be launched as fireballs or large fire fist at enemy units. Kamiki Burning also has another ranged attack in the form of a beam blast fired from the left shoulder's 'Kami' (神) sign. When the "Houou Haoh-Ken" technique is used after assimilation, there is an additional energy halo effect at the back beside the fire effects. To prepare for the 14th U-19 National Tournament, Team Try Fighters came up with a New Winning Road attack where the SD-237S Star Winning Gundam's Star Funnels' Plavsky Power Gate is used to transform allied Gunpla into energy that is then absorbed by Kamiki Burning Gundam, powering it up. Armaments ;*Long Sword :Stored in a scabbard mounted on the rear waist armor, the long sword emits a temporary fiery effect when unsheathed. It serves to increase the suit's close combat attacking option, and has a longer reach than the suit's fists. It can also be used to defend against enemy's attacks, and is capable of slicing apart missiles, bullets, artillery shells and even beams. ;*Beam Blast :A powerful beam fired from the 'Kami' (神) sign on the Kamiki Burning's left shoulder. ;*Fireball :Generated from the backpack, the Kamiki Burning can shoot a total of six fireballs at far away enemies. Special Attacks ;*Jigen Haoh School Martial Arts :Sekai Kamiki practices a style of martial arts known as . While piloting the Kamiki Burning Gundam, Sekai demonstrates the power of this art. :;* ::A straight (or occasionally, lunging) punch, it is capable of rending the plastic off of a Gunpla and sending it flying. ;*Kamiki Gunpla School Martial Arts :The is a form of martial arts created by Sekai Kamiki for use in Gunpla Battle. It is based on the Jigen Haoh School Martial Arts. :;* ::The ultimate secret technique of Kamiki Gunpla School and the suit's killer move, it is executed after assimilation. When using this attack, the Gunpla will release all of its stored particles, and fire created through the manipulation of Plavsky Particles as well as halo effects are produced from the suit's backpack. Flames are also emitted from the transparent parts on the arms, and they coalesce into a phoenix that flies towards the target as the Kamiki Burning Gundam punches. ;*Unnamed Technique :The Kamiki Burning extends both its hands to the sides and generate a pair of large flaming wings from its back. The wings then transform into large hands, and Kamiki Burning launches them as gigantic fire fists. ;*New Winning Road :A combination attack created by Team Try Fighters for the 14th U-19 National Tournament. The Plavsky Power Gate formed by the Star Winning Gundam's Star Funnels is used to transform the Star Winning Gundam and Lightning Gundam Strider into an energy form that is then absorbed by Kamiki Burning Gundam, increasing its attack power till the point where it could destroy a falling space colony with a single punch. When required, the Plavsky Power Gate can also transform additional allied Gunplas into energy form, and when the Kamiki Burning absorbs their energy forms and gains more power, it could summon the extremely large and powerful Superior Kaiser, which is the ultimate form of Superior Dragon. After absorbing the energy form of allied Gunpla, the Plavsky Particles within Kamiki Burning's transparent parts take on different color representative of the allies. History For the Kamiki Burning Gundam's history, please go to Sekai Kamiki's page. Picture Gallery Kamiki Burning Gundam.png KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Ep 25).jpg|First appearance (Ep 25) StarWinningKamikiBurning.png|Vs. Star Winning Gundam (Ep 25) Kamiki-halo.jpg|Team Up (Ep 25) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 01.JPG|Appearance in battle against Team Song Dynasty Vase (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 02.jpg|Ready to fight (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 03.JPG|New Winning Road (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 04.JPG|In catapult (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 05.jpg|Activated (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 06.jpg|Firing Beam Blast (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 07.jpg|Firing Fireballs (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 08.jpg|Using Seiken-Zuki (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 09.jpg|Houou Haoh-Ken launched (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 11.jpg|Unnamed Technique (1) (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 12.jpg|Unnamed Technique (2) (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 13.jpg|Combined barrier (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 14.JPG|Assimilation (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 15.jpg|New Winning Road (two allied Gunplas absorbed) (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 16.JPG|Stopping Colony drop (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 17.jpg|Destroying the Colony (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 18.JPG|Succeeded in stopping colony drop (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 19.jpg|New Winning Road (seven allied Gunplas aborbed) (Island Wars) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Island Wars) 20.jpg|Punching with the Superior Kaiser (Island Wars) Gunpla HG Kamiki Burning Gundam.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Kamiki Burning Gundam (2015): box art KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBF 1/144 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Front) KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Gunpla) (Action Pose).jpg|HGBF 1/144 Kamiki Burning Gundam (Action Pose) Notes & Trivia * Its model number, KMK-B01 presumably stands for: KMK (Kamiki); B''' (Burning); '''01 (One) *Its head crest displays the words "KMK-B01 KAMIKI", a reference to its model number. *The Kamiki Burning shares a similar build history as the AC-01 Miss Sazabi. Both Gunpla are piloted by their builders, who received assistance from a more-experienced builder during the building process. Coincidentally, there is also a "01" in Miss Sazabi's model number. *When using the Houou Haoh-Ken technique, the Kamiki Burning Gundam recreates the same visual presentation as the GF13-017NJII God Gundam in Hyper Mode: an identical halo bridging through a distinct six-wing pinnation. The Kamiki Burning Gundam creates its arrangement with six jets of flames while the God Gundam uses wing-like field emitters. *The name 'Kamiki Burning Gundam' seems to be derived from its predecessors and Sekai's family name. On the plate on the Kamiki Burning Gundam's left shoulder, the kanji for can be seen, this could be a nod to the God Gundam and a reference to his family name. Interestingly, "Kamiki" could be interpreted as meaning . *The shoulder armor and feet armor resemble the God Gundam's. *While the Plavsky Particles in the Kamiki Burning's transparent parts did not change color when Sekai assimilates with the Gunpla at the end of Gundam Build Fighters Try, the color change occurs when he assimilates with the Gunpla in Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars. The reason for this inconsistency is unknown. **The control console also changes in color to yellow while assimilated, similar to when it changed with the Try Burning Gundam during its fight against the Denial Gundam. Reference Gallery hhib40-1.png hhib40-2.png hhib40-3.png hhib40-4.png References External links